All Tangled Up
by tubazrcool
Summary: Chloe and Jimmy plan a not-so-quiet night together. The only thing for which they didn't prepare: Clark's interruption.
1. Putting the Brakes On

All Tangled Up -- Jimmy and Chloe plan a not-so-quiet together. The only thing for which they didn't prepare: Clark's interruption!

'Well, we have the candles lit, the soft music is playing, and the nice sheets are on the bed,' Chloe said, ending in a smile as Jimmy came up to encircle her waist with his arms. 'Every cliché known to lead to the perfect night is up and running.'

'Good, because I plan on giving you a night you won't forget,' Jimmy said, hoping his nerves held out until words weren't needed. He started by pulling her into a kiss, trying to jump-start both their drives. His hands were in her hair and hers were holding onto his back.

'Jimmy.' The name was a sigh of pleasure as they took a breath. Chloe wanted so much more, knowing from experience that Jimmy was able to give it to her. She broke their second connection and pulled him gently toward the bed.

Jimmy followed Chloe the first few feet before pulling her back to him for another kiss. Somehow their shirts came off, and those articles were soon joined with the rest of their clothing. Jimmy lifted Chloe so that she could wrap her legs around him. They were still kissing passionately and he could feel her breasts teasing him as they lightly brushed against the sides of neck and the tops of his shoulders.

'Jimmy! Chloe!' came someone's voice just before the door swung open. The pair froze in shock just as Clark stopped moving.

ATU ATU ATU

'Seriously, Clark!' Chloe shouted in anger, dropping to the floor so that her breasts were shielded by Jimmy's chest -- not that Clark couldn't see them if he wanted to, anyway. 'You should listen to Lois -- learn how to knock! Because guess what? The occupants inside could be -- and in this case _ARE_ -- naked.'

Clark had turned around as soon as he could regain control of his leg muscles and was now facing the kitchen. 'I didn't think you would be at six-thirty!'

'It's always a good time for sex, C.K.' Jimmy said over his shoulder, receiving a loving punch from Chloe for his contributions -- well, it wasn't going to bruise. He and Chloe shifted toward the bed so they could grab something to cover themselves with, as they're previous clothes, while on the floor, were closer to Clark. Chloe wrapped the comforter around her while Jimmy just grabbed a pillow. It was silent for the time being until Jimmy posed the obvious question. 'Why are you here?'

'I was coming over to talk to Chloe about . . . something that . . . happened . . . at the farm.'

'What could it possibly have been that couldn't wait until tomorrow?' Jimmy asked, getting rather impatient as Clark started going into his usual habit of bumbling around issues.

'Jimmy's right, Clark. You could have waited or just left a voice-mail or text message.'

'But it's not _usual_,' Clark stressed. 'It's something . . . _different_ . . . _new_.'

Chloe knew then that Clark had just developed another power and she felt like she had been hit with a ton of bricks. So much for dialing down the clichés.


	2. To Trust or Not To Trust?

'What happened at the farm?' Chloe asked. Even though Clark had interrupted, she was still in the mood and wanted to resume her previous interactions with her fiancé.

'Well, I didn't sleep very well last night, and normally I'm fine with that. But when I watered the cows just now . . . I _yawned_.'

By the way Clark stressed "yawned," Chloe knew something happened along the lines of the result of when Clark "sneezed." Before Chloe could get Clark alone so they could talk privately, Jimmy joined the conversation.

'You _yawned_. You came all the way over here to tell Chloe you _yawned_. And what do you mean "when I watered the cows _just now_?" The drive from here to your farm takes fifteen minutes. Clark, you have some explaining to do. You, too, Chloe. You guys keep going around my back about the simplest things – just tell me what it is!'

Clark took a deep breath, trying to think about the best approach. _Well, Jimmy was a little crazy about science-fiction; maybe, just maybe, it would be okay._ The deep breath was apparently the wrong thing to do as Clark started taking in a little more air at a time. He was about to yawn, and the last fleeting thought before he let it out was that Jimmy was about to get the full blast of the power of Clark Kent.

Clark angled his head down as much as possible and covered his mouth. Jimmy furrowed his brow, wondering what could possibly be interesting about Clark yawning. When the farmer's hand iced over, Jimmy's expression immediately changed from confusion to surprise. 'Whoa, C.K.' Jimmy walked toward Clark but took a few steps back, realizing his current state of dress. 'So, you have some sort of meteor power? When were you exposed?'

Clark decided that he could play off of Jimmy's postulation. No need to break everything to him at once. 'I guess, and these types of things can lay dormant for years. Chloe works with the Isis foundation and whenever we find someone with a meteor ability, we talk to each other about it. I thought it would be best to go directly to her now that I've developed one.'

Jimmy knew something was up. Clark's tone and expression were ones he had seen before. They were the same ones he used whenever he was trying to make somebody trust him, but secretly had something else on his mind. Jimmy started to backtrack; surely he had missed something during Clark's awkwardness. 'And what does a restless sleep have to do with that?'

Clark began to stutter before he came up with his lousy excuse. 'Uh, being tired . . . and having to yawn . . . must have spurred on the ability.' His voice ended on a high note – literally, and Jimmy wasn't convinced.

'Clark, just tell me the truth.'

'I did.'

'No, Clark, you didn't.' Clark opened his mouth to spew out further protestations, but Jimmy cut him off. 'You stutter when you're trying to cover something up. Your voice starts changing pitches, and let's face it, when it comes to juggling, you don't quite catch all the balls you toss.'

Chloe walked up behind Jimmy and placed a hand on his shoulder. 'Clark, I think he might be okay with the truth. He certainly seems open to the idea; maybe . . .'

Clark nodded. 'That's what I was thinking right before I yawned.' He glanced towards Jimmy and braced himself for yet another divulgence of his secret. 'Jimmy, you know all those weird things that happen in Smallville – well, not that they wouldn't happen even if, but – it's because of me. My father sent me here when I was kid.'

Jimmy cocked his head to the side. 'You knew your father?'

'Sort of. He sent me here – to . . . Earth. I'm from a planet called Krypton.'

Jimmy's brain seemed to be in stasis mode ever since Clark said the word "Earth." Not that he hadn't processed Clark's next sentence. He shook his head, thinking he must have heard it wrong. Nevertheless, he had to agree that a lot of strange things happened around here and Clark always seemed to be in the middle of the action. Wait . . . 'You _are_ the Red-and-Blue Blur, then?'

'Yeah,' Clark admitted dejectedly, somewhat ashamed he had lied to Jimmy for so long.

'I knew it!' He turned to face Chloe. 'You've known all along, haven't you?'

'Clark and I have known each other a long time. He actually told me after I found out. Please, don't be upset. I'm keeping secrets between four people here. Five, including myself. You, Clark, Lois, Lana.'

'No, it's okay, I understand, I had just thought it would have been something different, smaller, but . . . wow! You're an alien!' Clark and Chloe seemed to nod simultaneously. 'I've believed in aliens ever since I was kid, but, now, I can actually _believe_. I mean, I used to try to pick up signals with my radios when I was boy.'

Chloe shook her head. 'Jimmy, seriously,' she said with a laugh. 'Stop acting so excited; you're practically bouncing.'

'Oh, believe me, this isn't an act.' Jimmy stared at Clark with an expression crossing between wonder, eagerness, and maybe the tiniest bit of fear.

Chloe glanced down at the floor, but her eyes zoomed back toward the bulge she noticed protruding from the pillow Jimmy held over his area. 'I can see that,' she said, accusation and disbelief in her voice.

Jimmy tore his fan-struck gaze away from Clark before he realized what she had been talking about. 'It's an intergalactic thing,' he hastily explained. 'Hey, you can't blame me! You had a crush on him once, too, remember.'

'A crush?' Chloe exclaimed. 'Clark, you might want to leave now.'

'No, Clark, you don't have to. I'm completely in control of my actions.'

Clark made his way to the door. 'That's what worries me. See ya, Chloe.' Before he reached the door, Jimmy had leapt on top of him and grabbed him around the neck. Jimmy could barely reach despite standing on the tips of his toes. Clark felt Jimmy's erection and regretted the impulse to look at the pillow on the floor. 'Uh, Jimmy, you're . . . uh . . . is pressing against my . . . uh.'

'I don't care,' Jimmy stated – and Clark knew he wasn't lying. What surprised him was how much _his_ body responded to it. Clark's eyes opened wide as he sensed his own erection bulging against its denim restraint. Chloe's eyes were in the same state as Clark's when she saw her fiancé jump onto her best friend. Her eyes seemed to get even wider as she saw, rather than heard, Clark's reaction.

'Wow, Clark! When I see Lana next, remind me tell her "Mazal tov!"


	3. Putting the Brakes On Again?

Jimmy turned his head toward Chloe at the same time he released his hold on Clark's neck, dropping down his back to land on the floor. 'Hey,' he said in mock hurt.

Clark took this opportunity to try and break for the door, but Jimmy grabbed his wrist before he could go into supersonic mode. He tried to steady himself by repeating his mantra to not kill humans over and over again in his head. _I will not kill humans. I will not kill humans. I will not kill Jimmy! I will not kill humans._

'Uh, Clark, you still with us?' Chloe shuffled over, still wrapped up heavily in the comforter. She had Jimmy's pillow in her right hand and quickly passed it to him. She watched, somewhat amused, as Jimmy tried to catch the pillow with his left hand, considering his right was latched onto Clark. He fumbled with it for a moment, before he was able to crumple enough of it into his grip and bring it upward to cover himself.

Chloe's voice snapped Clark back to the situation at hand and he quickly squeezed a pressure point on Jimmy's wrist to let him go.

'Ow! Damn, Clark, that hurt!' Jimmy proceeded to rub his wrist with his left hand. 'Clark?' After looking around for a few moments and seeing no one else besides Chloe in the room, he focused his gaze on Chloe.

'He does that. You'll just have to get used to it. And, uh, not that I mind now that Clark is gone, but your pillow is on the floor again.'

'Well, now that Clark is gone -- _and I've met an alien_ -- I'm not minding so much either. Now if you'll just rid yourself of that blanket, we'll continue.' He raised his eyebrows suggestively a few times and Chloe couldn't help but smile at her endearing fiancé.

'You are such a nerd,' she said, letting the comforter pool around her feet.

'Well, why else would Clark have left so quickly unless he had an incentive?'

'So, that really was an act?'

'Well, most of it,' Jimmy said truthfully. At Chloe's raised eyebrow, he continued. 'I happen to have a sci-fi thing. Computers, outer space, and Star Wars just get me going.'

'In that case, Obi-Wan, your hardware and my software are about to go into hyperspeed.'

Jimmy's expression lost all humour and his gaze turned practically feral. He pulled Chloe close to him and dug into her neck, his hands busy exploring her softest wares. The comforter made their transition to the floor a lot gentler.

**ATU ATU ATU**

Back at the farm, Clark hurriedly shut and bolted the door behind him as he entered the house.

'Back from tending the stock already, farm boy?' Lois asked as she walked into the hallway from the living room, a cup of coffee in her hand. Apparently, she had gotten used to making coffee during her brief stint as waitress at The Talon. Clark still preferred Chloe's talent over Lois', though he kept that comment to himself. 'There's more coffee in the pot if you're pulling a late-nighter.'

'Thanks, Lois,' Clark said. He shifted into his defensive as he noticed Lois automatically doing the same. _Then again, maybe this would be an opportune time to open up and tear down a few bricks._ 'Lois, has Jimmy always seemed . . . straight . . . to you?'

Lois immediately blanched at sudden shift. _Since when did Clark talk about this kind of stuff?_ 'Clark . . . open your eyes! He's engaged _to be married_ to my cousin _who happens to be female_! I wouldn't exactly call that batting for the other side.'

'I don't mean he's . . . stepped up to the plate, but he sort of . . . came onto me . . . with Chloe in the room.'

'Clark,' Lois said, leading him into the living room and sitting him down on the couch. 'There's a phrase to describe this kind of interaction between straight men. Oh, what is it? _Horsing around!_ Seriously, Clark, take a joke.' She left through the doorway and Clark moved to get up, but sat back when she approached him with a confused look on her face.

'What?' Clark asked, hoping he hadn't said anything to put him on her radar.

'When did this happen?'

'Oh,' Clark said, faking a pensive expression. 'A couple of days ago.'

'And you've thought about it that long. What, are you interested in him? Lana's gone so you switch uniforms. I don't mean to sound so blatant, but strap on a pair and realize she's not the only girl for you.'

'This doesn't have anything to do with Lana,' he said. _Why do girls always read deeper into a discussion than was meant?_ 'And I've worn the same uniform my entire life.' He stood up and walked towards her, placing a brotherly hand on her shoulder. 'And if the stripes ever change colour, you'll be the first to know. I'll see you later. Enjoy your coffee!' He walked back out the door, checking the time and seeing it was around seven. _Better take the truck_.

ATU ATU ATU

Clark set the truck down gently in the back alleyway of the Talon, so Lois would think he'd driven to town. He quickly went around to the front door and let himself in. He walked up the stairs and remembered what Chloe said about knocking. He had just raised his hand when the door opened, revealing Jimmy looking thoroughly pissed off. The photographer was as fully clothed as he had been previously, minus the pillow. There was something very sexual about the way the beads of sweat rolled down and trailed the grooves of the lean body; not to mention the scent permeating the air was a mixture of Chloe, Jimmy, and something Clark knew had happened the moment he left. Maybe Lois would have to wait to find out until he got back to the farm.

ATU ATU ATU

(Minutes before)

Jimmy smirked as he heard the mewling sounds coming from his bride-to-be. His mouth was on her neck, trying its damnedest to cause a nice, round, red hickey. His fingers were exploring her inner sanctum and his thumb was occasionally brushing over her clit. The pulsing heat of those soft, muscular walls inviting him in further and the warm air coming out of Chloe's mouth in pants were enough to let him know that he was very good at spelunking. The entire crew wasn't even participating yet. He trailed his kisses down until he was sucking on her fleshy orbs, his tongue enjoying the playtime with the rosy bid of her nipple. Her cave was now gyrating around his three fingers, her hips rocking to a rhythm of their own.

'Oh, Jimmy! Now!' Her voice was breathy and Jimmy noted how seductive her pleas for release actually were. Jimmy removed his fingers from her warm wetness and trailed her sweet nectar up her stomach to the cleft of her breasts -- a path his tongue hungrily followed. Jimmy's mouth leveled with Chloe's furry little kitten, and he gently used his fingers to part her labia. His tongue flicked out and swiped across the jewel of her womanhood. The next lick was devoted to softly caressing the edge to it until it was lightly touching the tip.

'Jimmy.' The word was soft and foreboding. Said man grinned and blew a gentle puff of air, cooling the heated redness. 'JIMMY!' Said man smirked as he saw the result of his ministrations flowing out of his fiancée's vagina. His tongue darted out to lap it up, probing at her entrance for more of her honey.

Thunk!

The halt was abrupt. 'What was that?' Chloe was still dazed from Jimmy's software tinkering, but she couldn't ignore the sound of what could only be impending doom.

Jimmy sat up to a kneeling position and used his hands to propel himself to a standing one. He padded over to the window and noticed a familiar truck in the alleyway. _Oh no! Oh no, no, no, no, no, no_. _Not him, anyone but _him. Taking a deep breath, he meditated there for a few seconds, bating his breath for the sound he knew he was bound to hear.

Knock knock knock!


End file.
